1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image by using an electrophotographic method has been used in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, image information is formed as the electrostatic charge image on a surface of an image holding member by a charging step and an exposing step, a toner image is developed on a surface of a photoreceptor by using a developer containing toner in a developing step, the obtained toner image is transferred to a recording medium such as a sheet in a transferring step, and the toner image is fixed onto the surface of the recording medium in a fixing step, thereby visualizing the toner image as an image.